Un ange a protéger
by Alexian Black
Summary: Quand une romancière découvre la magie et se retrouve avec un petit Harry sur les bras, tout change dans sa vie. Entre transformation, créatures mythiques, déménagement, retour aux sources, lignée prestigieuse. Romance et aventure sont au rendez-vous. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre héroïne? Crossover entre Harry Potter, Twilight et Vampire Diaries. Rating M voir Ma.
1. Chapter 1

Ce matin de début d'avril, ou le temps légèrement frisquet accompagner par quelque rayon de soleil pour réchauffer ma peau. Assise devant mon ordinateur portable, sur une chaise en bois peinte en blanc, derrière la table en fer blanc du magnifique jardin de la demeure parental, sous un grand et majestueux Saule Pleureur. Je réfléchissais activement et longuement a une phrase pas trop clicher pour entamer l'écriture de mon nouveau roman, le printemps venais a peine de commencer il y'a de cela quelque jours, mais le léger froid de l'extérieur ne me gêner pas, au contraire même, cela me plaisais, peut être plus que de raisin, mais j'avais toujours eu des problèmes avec les température changeantes, mon corps et mon organisme supporter très mal les températures plus élever que vingt-deux degré. Je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais comme cela et je ne chercher pas à me changer, même si j'aimer m'allonger au soleil pour réchauffé ma peau l'été, quand la canicule ce présenter a nous, j'éprouvais alors une sorte de coup de chaud intolérable qui me forcer à rester au frais. Le silence et le grand air était mes alliés les plus précieux, sauf quand j'avais besoin d'un fond sonore pour écrire, entendre le vent souffler et faire lentement se balancer les branches fine, flexibles et tombante de l'arbre sous lequel j'aimer m'installer, me fis soupiré d'aise et de nostalgie. De nostalgie car, je me revoyais alors, enfant courir partout, jouer avec mon chien qui aujourd'hui m'avait quitté, grimper dans cet arbre immense, ou juste m'assoir coller dos a son tronc pour lire tranquillement ou faire mes devoir d'école. Je jouai un moment avec une mèche de mes cheveux boucler qui me tomber devant les yeux, alors qu'au loin j'entendais les éclats de rire de mes plus jeunes cousins et cousines. Rire qui se rapprocher rapidement, me faisant comprendre que se ne serais pas encore aujourd'hui que j'aller réussir à trouver la première phrase de ce nouveau roman. Très vite, ils furent tous la a se courir après les uns et les autres en hurlant de rire ou en criant qu'il y avait triche, ils tournaient autour de l'arbre avec rapidité en faisant un boucan de tout les diable qui me fit rouler des yeux devant leurs chamaillerie, mais je ne pus continuer longtemps a les observer car ma mère fini par me hurler de venir l'aider a préparé le déjeuner au lieux de bailler aux corneilles.

La réflexion ne me plus aucunement, mais je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je lui réponde, alors je préférai me lever et ranger mes affaire dans mon sac puis rentrer poser celui-ci sur le meuble de l'entrée et rejoindre ma si merveilleuse mère dans la cuisine. Prenant au passage mon tablier et le nouant autour de mes hanches, je m'attelai avec rapidité et aisance a la confection de notre repas. De tous, dans cette famille, j'étais la seule à savoir très bien cuisiner, les autres ne réussissaient qu'a créer une sorte de magma infecte et insipide, alors ma mère avait instauré une règle simple, a chaque repas, tous devait être présent dans la maison familiale dans la mesure du possible et JE devais cuisiner pour tout le monde, et cela était non négociable. Pas que cuisiner me gêner, ce n'était pas le cas, mais le faire pour eux qui ne me remercier jamais et me considéré comme une bonne a rien n'était pas vraiment quelque chose que je voulais faire de moi-même.

Pour eux, je devais rapidement trouver un « vrais travail » plutôt que de continuer à écrire comme j'aimer si bien le faire. Le fait que je sois romancière était un sujet très dénigré parmi eux, car ils ne savaient pas quel roman j'écrivais, ni que j'en avais déjà publié. Sans compter, que comme j'utiliser un nom de plumes pour plus de tranquillité, personne ne se douter que leur roman préféré était de moi. Mes roman ce vendaient comme des petit pains, ce qui faisait que je gagner ma vie plutôt bien. Et qu'importe se que ma famille penser et disait a se sujet, je m'en ficher comme de l'an quarante.

Je vous parle de ma famille, de ma mère, même brièvement. Mais vous devez sans doute vous demander ou ce trouver mon père dans ce tableau et bien, pour tout vous dire, je n'en savais rien. Il avait quitté ma mère quand elle lui a annonçais qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant. Apparemment, il n'en voulait pas et plutôt que d'en discuter avec elle, il a préféré prendre la fuite comme un lâche. Ma mère n'a apparemment plus jamais était la même depuis se jour là.

Je me concentrai sur le repas et sur mes gestes afin de ne pas me blesser, préparant, mélangeant, coupant cuisant, je cuisinais vite, bien et avec fluidité. Très vite le repas fut dans le four ou entrain de cuire sur la plaque électrique et ma mère ce mit à me parler pendant que je nettoyer mes ustensiles. Elle semblait nerveuse, alors je compris qu'elle avait encore fait quelque chose à mon sujet dans mon dos. Gardant mon clame malgré la colère sous-jacente qui monter en moi, la laissant chercher ces mots pour enfin finir par m'expliquer que prochainement, nous recevrions la visite d'un homme dans le cadre d'un contra de mariage. Ma mère m'avais fiancé sans mon consentement et cela ma réellement rendus furieuse, très vite la conversation ce mua en rapport de force et en cris, je lui hurler dessus tellement fort que les autres vinrent assister a notre altercation en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il ce passer. Ce qu'elle avait fait me rendais littéralement malade, alors, au bout d'une heure de cris et de reproche, je partis de la maison avec mes affaire, montant dans ma voiture, je me dirigeai chez moi. Durant le trajet, je me calmai du mieux possible, mais je n'en mener pas large, car je ne pouvais ni accepter, ni pardonner cet acte inconsidéré de ma mère. Une heure plus tard, je retrouvai enfin le calme de ma maison, me garant de l'allée, je sortie de ma voiture, que je fermai a clé, puis, je pris mon courrier et je rentrais. Dans mon salon, je déposai sur mon canapé ma veste et mon sac a main et sur la table basse mon ordinateur ainsi que mon courrier. Puis, je me préparai un plateau repas après avoir allumer la télé. Quand j'eu mangé, je passai les trois prochaines heures à travailler sur mon roman avec ma télé en fond sonore. Puis, je pris une longue et délassante douche, pour ensuite me coucher, une fois dans mon lit, je me laissai sombré dans les méandres du sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2

Au lendemain, au matin, je me réveillai en sursaut, le souffle court et mes cheveux collant à mon front et mon dos, tout comme ma nuisette. J'avais encore une fois fait un cauchemar, chose totalement récurent chez moi, en particulier quand j'avais eu une dispute la veille avec quelqu'un. Quand j'eu retrouvé mon souffler, je me levai enfin, puis je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain pour y prendre un long bain chaud, afin de me détendre. Une fois sèche, je m'habillai avec des dessous sexy, un jean noir moulant, des boots à talon, un corset a boutons pressoir dont je laisser les deux premiers boutons ouvert dévoilant un magnifique décolleter. Puis, j'aller avaler mon verre de jus de fruit, vu que je ne manger que très rarement le matin. Pour enfin me retrouver assise sur mon canapé a écouté distraitement les informations pendant que je continuer à travailler sur mon roman, mais vers midi, je me souvins alors que je devais lire mon courrier de la veille. Alors, je du éteindre ma télé et mon ordinateur, pour ne pas être distraite par autre chose. Je pris ma pile d'enveloppes, que je commençais à ouvrir distraitement en soufflant d'ennuis. Facture, facture, prospectus, facture, impôts ( _Arg. non mais ces voleurs pouvaient pas m'oublier_ ?), demande en... mariage ? ( _visiblement, ma mère n'avait jamais compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'obliger à me marier_ ), tiens ? C'est quoi cette enveloppe ?

La dernière enveloppe me laisser dubitative, faite en vieux parchemin et sans doute adresser par une vrais plumes, je me demander d'où elle pouvait venir, je la tournai pour l'ouvrir et je vis alors qu'elle avait était sceller avec de la cire et un emblème, qui représenter une sorte de grand M et un grand E en majuscule stylisé. Magnifique sceau d'ailleurs que je du malheureusement briser pour ouvrir l'enveloppe afin d'y récupérer son contenue. La lettre que je sorti de son écrin était aussi faite de vieux parchemin, l'écriture était fine, très élégante et racé, visiblement la personne qui l'avait écrite avait eu une éducation très strict et rigoureuse car très peu de personne savait écrire avec autant de fluidité. Cependant son contenue, je ne pus le lire, car quelque chose arriva, je sentis immédiatement une douleur au nombril, comme-ci un crochet m'avait attraper pour me tirer vers le haut, puis, ma vue se troubla, j'eu l'impression d'être compresser dans une sorte de tuyau, tout tournais autour de moi, je ne voyais qu'une sorte de brume ou toute les couleurs se fondaient en une seule, mais au bout de se qui me sembla une voir plusieurs heures, tout cessa et je m'écroula alors sur un sol dur en marbre, mais je ne pus voir toute de suite, ou je me trouvais car j'eu une forte nausée qui me força a rester assise sur le sol froid en me tenant le ventre. Pendant que j'essayai d'endiguer la douleur et les nausées, je sentis quelqu'un me frotter doucement le dos comme pour m'aider à soulager cette forte douleur.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les nausées et la douleur finis par disparaitre, je pus alors me redresser et me lever pour enfin me tourner et voir qui se trouver prés de moi ainsi et qui m'avait alors aidé il n'ya même pas cinq minutes. Je fus surprise quand je vis devant moi, un homme, grand et très beau, jeune d'après se que je pouvais voir, il avait l'air plutôt muscler, brun, les cheveux court, le visage souriant, les yeux brun, j'eu l'impression d'être éblouie par lui. Sa voix me fit frissonner quand il commença à me parler.

« - Bonjour, je suis heureux de te rencontré. Navré pour le malaise, je sais que ce mode de transport rend souvent leurs utilisateurs malades quand ils n'en ont pas l'habitude. Je suis Myrddin.

\- Heu... Enchantée, mais ou suis-je ? Lui répondis-je alors, en oubliant de me présenter et en observant les lieux ou je me trouver.

\- Tu te trouve actuellement chez moi, ici c'est Poudlard, ou plutôt Camelot, d'ailleurs, tu ne te trouve pas dans ton époque, Belinda, mais des millions d'années dans le passé. Me repondit-il toujours en souriant et en me montrant les lieux.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Attendez... Myrddin ? Comme Myrddin Emrys ou plutôt Merlin l'enchanteur ? Et Camelot ? Comme celui de l'époque Arthurienne ? Commençais-je à le questionner avec stupeur face a ces quelques informations qu'il m'avait données et face a la surprise qu'un tel homme connaisse mon prénom. Et puis, comment pourrais-je me trouver dans le passer et dans un lieu différent que mon salon ?

\- Calme-toi et suis-moi. Me dit-il alors avec un léger rire. Alors pour commencer, oui je suis bien cet homme dont tu viens de parler, Merlin l'enchanteur, c'est bien moi. Et ce château est bien le Camelot d'Arthur Pendragon. Quand a la manière dont je connais ton prénom et celle grâce a laquelle tu es présente devant-moi aujourd'hui ailleurs que chez toi, c'est grâce a la magie. Non ne dis rien a se sujet s'il te plait, je te montrerais une fois arriver dans nos appartements que nous allons partager pendant ta formation. Voila nous-y somme. Il te faudra prononcer un mot de passe à ce tableau pour entrer à l'intérieur. Le mot de passe c'est **Un clan uni et une vraie famille**. »

Pendant tout le temps ou il me parler, j'en profiter pour observer les lieux qu'il nous faisait parcourir a grande enjambée. De grand couloir lumineux, avec, accrocher sur certains murs des tableaux ou je vis que les personnes représenter dessus bouger et changer de cadre aux grés de leurs envie, ce qui me surpris grandement. Encore plus quand il m'annonça comme si de rien n'était qu'il m'avait fait venir ici a une autre époque devant lui grâce a la magie. Au bout d'un long quarts d'heures ou il me parla, il nous fit stopper devant un grand tableau qui représenter un magnifique paysage avec une femme au loin qui tenait dans ces bras un bébé qui dormait. Il m'expliquât alors que nous allions partager un appartement et que pour y accéder je devais dire à ce tableau un mot de passe. Une fois qu'il le prononça, le tableau s'ouvrit comme une porte pour nous laisser entrés. Je fus bouche bée devant la beauté du salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions alors. Bien que se sois spartiate, je sentais une impression de bien être qui s'insuffla en moi avec beaucoup de force. Il me fit m'asseoir sur l'une des banquettes en bois recouvertes par un drap en velours et par de nombreux coussins.

« - Bien, alors pour réellement commencer, oui la magie existe, tiens, regarde bien, tu vois ceci, c'est une baguette magique, je vais faire apparaitre une rose. Recommençât-il a parler après qu'il se soit lui-même assis sur la banquette en face de moi, puis il me montra sa baguette magique avec laquelle il fit apparaitre la dite rose, qu'il me mit dans les cheveux. Voila, ensuite, je connais ton prénom grâce a l'un de mes pouvoirs, celui-ci consiste à voir le futur, mais loin dans le futur, dans ton cas, j'ai vue une conversation avec ta mère, d'ailleurs je suis d'accord avec toi, elle n'avait pas le droit de te fiancé sans ton consentement. Ensuite, j'ai du faire un rituel pour connaitre ton nom complet et ta lignée, car si je t'ais vue toi dans une de ces visions, c'est que tu aurais besoin de moi, a la suite de ce rituel, j'ai découvert que tu es ma descendante. J'ai donc fais en sorte que tu viennes à moi pour que je t'aide au mieux, visiblement tu ne sais rien de ton héritage, et vue ma vision tu vie comme une moldue, donc tu n'a jamais su que tu étais une sorcière tout comme moi.

\- Je vois, j'ai juste une question, est-ce que vous savez qui est mon père ? Lui demandais-je alors doucement avec inquiétude.

\- Non, je sais juste qu'il s'agit d'un vampire italien, mais je n'en sais pas plus, juste qu'il s'agit d'un vampire d'origine Sang-froid, plus jeune que moi, mais je ne connais pas encore sont nom, mais je suis sûr que je vais bientôt le rencontré, l'intuition fais partie des mes dons vampirique.

\- Vous êtes aussi un vampire ? M'exclamais-je alors avec stupeur.

\- Oui, en effet, c'est le cas, Non ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait, laisse moi finir. M'expliquât-il alors en me forçant à me taire. Je bois certes du sang, du sang humain, mais pas du sang d'innocent, seulement celui des criminels, comme les meurtrier, violeur et bien d'autre. Je ne chasse que deux à quatre fois par ans, sauf dans le cas d'affrontement ou je dois alors chasser en urgence. Mais en tans que vampire tu peux alterner entre le sang humain ou celui des animaux, tu peux devenir un vampire végétarien si tu le souhaite.

\- Je vais devenir un vampire ? Lui demandais-je alors doucement toujours avec inquiétude.

\- Seulement en partie, d'après le rituel tu a du sang de loup dans les veines, ce qui fait de toi une hybride. Pour le moment, il est tard, nous allons manger, puis tu iras te reposer dans ta chambre, il est tard et le transfère d'une époque, à, une, autre est épuisant pour l'organisme de la personne transférée. Continuât-il à m'expliquer en ce levant pour faire apparaitre sur la table en chêne un repas pour deux personnes. »

Je m'installai alors rapidement, sur une chaise derrière une assiette en argent, l'homme qui se disait être mon ancêtre s'asseyais lui aussi à sa place, puis il commença a remplir sa propre assiette, je suivis rapidement le mouvement, mais je n'avais pas très faim, alors je ne mangeai que très peux ce jour la. Puis, après le repas, il me conduisit vers une porte qu'il m'ouvrit rapidement, pour me révéler une magnifique suite : le sol était recouvert par un magnifique tapis blanc, au milieu de la pièce, un grand lit a baldaquin, au drap blanc et au voilage de la même couleur, un bureau en bois clair se situer dans un coin de la pièce, une grand porte fenêtre menant a un balcon, derrière une porte au fond de la chambre un immense dressing remplit a ras bord de toute sorte de tenues et de mon époque, quand a la dernière porte de la chambre elle cacher une magnifique salle de bain en marbre blanc. Quand je retournais dans la chambre, mon « ancêtre » me souhaita la bonne nuit et me prévins que si j'avais besoin de quoique se soit, je pouvais aller lui parler dans la chambre voisine de la mienne, puis il me planta là, sans autre forme de procès. Une fois seule, je décidais d'aller me doucher à nouveau puis de prendre une nuisette dans le dressing pour m'habiller puis je me couchai et je m'endormis avant même que ma tête eu toucher mon oreiller.


	3. Chapitre 3

Malheureusement, mon sommeil fut de courte durée, je me réveillais encore une fois en sursaut pour voir assis a mon chevet mon ancêtre qui semblait soucieux, visiblement j'avais du crier et le réveiller. Je m'en voulais beaucoup pour cela, mais je fus surprise quand il me prit dans ces bras et qu'il commença à me caresser les cheveux d'une geste paternel. Je trembler comme une feuille dans la brise violente du vent durant les tempêtes, il ne cessa de me chuchoté a l'oreille des mots calmant et réconfortant tout en me frottant doucement le dos et en me caressant les cheveux et l'arrière de la tête. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme.

En me réveillant à nouveau, au matin, j'eu la surprise de me voir caller dans les bras de Myrddin, il dormait encore paisiblement. Visiblement il avait passé le reste de la nuit avec moi, je savais que je devais rougir comme une tomate bien mur. Mais bien vite, je réussi à m'extraire de ses bras, pour me rendre dans mon dressing afin de me changer. Une fois habillé, je me dirigeai ver ma salle de bain afin de me brosser les cheveux et les dents, quand j'eu terminé je me retrouvai a nouveau dans ma chambre a hésité sur le fait de le réveiller ou non, puis je pris la décision de le laisser là et d'aller dans le salon. Là, je pus voir qu'il y avait plusieurs bibliothèques, je décidé alors de lire en attendant le réveil de mon kidnappeur, il avait plusieurs sorte de livres, lors j'en pris un au hasard et je m'installai pour lire tranquillement. Ma lecture ce révéla tellement passionnante que je ne fis pas attention au temps qui passer, mais ou bout d'un long moment, je sentis quelque chose me toucher l'épaule et je faillis sauter au plafond tellement j'eu peur, en me retournant, je pus voir mon ancêtre ce fendre la poire pendant que j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration tout en tentant de calmer les battements frénétique de mon cœur. Une fois que ce fut fait, je me levais de la banquette doucement, puis j'en fis le tour pour arriver à sa hauteur, puis je lui donnai une claque derrière la tête assez forte pour le faire taire. Il s'excusa immédiatement ensuite, puis, il me conduisit vers la table pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Là, il reprit la parole :

« - Bien, alors, maintenant, je vais t'expliquer se que nous allons faire. Je vais t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir sur la magie, l'histoire de notre peuple, l'histoire du peuple vampirique, mais aussi a utiliser la magie, a lui faire confiance et a la traiter comme une amie ou une alliée. Tu va apprendre, l'art du duel, les potions, l'art de la guérison, l'histoire de la magie, les cultures des différents peuples magique et ainsi de suite. Mais avant tout, je dois de fabriquer une baguette magique. »

J'ignore encore combien de temps je passai la bas a son époque, mais ce fut la meilleur période de toute ma vie. Nous eûmes beaucoup de mal a nous adapter l'un a l'autre, nos caractères étaient plutôt proche l'un de l'autre, mais aussi diamétralement opposé, car là ou lui rester stoïque et calme moi je perdais mon sang-froid et était capable de faire du méchoui. Mais l'inverse était aussi valable, car quand j'étais d'un calme olympien, lui était semblable a un volcan en éruption. Il nous fallut bien du temps pour nous habituer à vivre ensemble, mais nous y arrivâmes. Il fut le père que je n'avais jamais eu, il prit soin de moi, il m'apprit tout ce que je devais savoir sur nous, notre monde, notre race, mes races. Nous étions devenue une famille et bientôt, il réussi à éveiller mon sang de créature magique qui couler dans mes veines paresseusement, mais je devais attendre avant que les dites créature ne ce réveille dans mon esprit. J'appris tout ce qui avait attrait a la magie, je devins très vite un maitre des potions, un maitre des poisons et des antidotes, j'étais la meilleur élève qui n'ais jamais eu, en duel, je le battais neuf fois sur dix. J'avais atteins un niveau au-delà de toute ses espérances et au-delà de celui des sorciers de mon époque, d'après lui j'étais devenue un Mage de Guerre. Toutes les matières qu'il m'enseigna, je les assimilais avec une facilité déconcertante, qui ne le rendait que plus fière. La baguette qu'il me fabriqua était magnifique , faite en bois d'ébène, le manche sculpter avec le plus grand soin, avait la forme d'une rose, a l'intérieur, un mélange étonnant de venin de vampire celui de mon ancêtre et de sang de Basilic, la rendant plus forte et renforçant la puissance de mes sorts.

Mais le temps passer inexorablement et bientôt mon apprentissage fut terminer et je du être renvoyer dans mon époque, j'avais appris la magie sans baguette et la magie Wicca, je ne risquer plus rien maintenant, mais je ne voulais pas y retourner, mais Myrddin me fit entendre raison en me disant que l'on avait besoin de moi a mon époque et que j'aller rencontrer dans quelque années mon âme-sœur, alors je n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'y retourner. J'eu du mal a lâcher mon ancêtre, mais bien trop vite, je du me placer au centre d'un pentacle gorger de magie, puis je laissa Myrddin chanter une incantation qui rendis le pentacle brillant, puis tout disparut, je ne voyais rien que les ténèbres, il n'était plus là, puis mon vieux salon réapparus devant moi, j'était a la même place ou je m'étais trouver avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, debout devant ma table basse, je pris rapidement mon portable pour constater que c'était la même heure et la même date, mais j'était différente maintenant, j'étais devenus une hybride, puis je porter la vieille robe a corser que je porter avant de partir, alors je pris la direction de ma chambre pour me changée rapidement, ne me préoccupant pas du quand dirait-on, je mis mon vieux jean en cuir noir avec une tunique blanche en dessous d'un corset noir, puis je mis des chaussures a talons aiguille. Je me maquillais rapidement, pas besoins de fond de teint, juste un léger trait d'eye-liner, du mascara et un magnifique rouge a lèvre rouge. Une fois que j'eu finis, je retournais dans le salon pour finir d'ouvrir mon courrier, je vis alors une autre enveloppe en vieux parchemin et en inspectant le sceller en cire, je pus comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Gringott la banque des sorciers. Alors je l'ouvris rapidement après l'avoir scanné pour découvrir un sort de Port-au-Loin que j'avais désactivé au préalable.

 _« Mrs Willows,_

 _Vous êtes convoquer, par la présente lettre, a un rendez-vous urgent et important dans notre banque de Gringott, tout ce que vous voulez savoir a ce propos vous sera révéler lors de votre entretiens avec moi, le directeur de la banque. Le pendentif ci-joint à cette lettre vous fera directement apparaitre dans notre hall, d'ici le moment ou vous aurez-lus ceci, au plaisir de vous rencontré._

 _Lord Ragnorck, directeur de la banque de Gringott. »_

J'haussais un fin sourcil devant cette convocation imprévus, puis, je sortis le magnifique pendentif de l'enveloppe et le mis autour de mon cou. Puis je reposai sur ma table basse les papiers, pris mes clés et mes papiers d'identité, puis je transplaner dans une ruelle glauque de Londres en Angleterre, en sortant de la dite ruelle je pris la direction du Chaudron Baveur, dans lequel j'entrais en ignorant les regards mi-curieux, mi-dégouté, voir méprisant des sorcier ou Moldus présent.

« - Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Me demanda alors le barman suspicieusement.

\- Non, monsieur, je me rends sur le Chemin de Travers, j'ai rendez-vous a la banque, mais merci quand même de me proposez votre aide. Lui répondit-je alors avec un léger sourire sarcastique en continuant mon avancer.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous ouvre le passage ? Me repondit-il alors en se préparant à quitter son comptoir.

\- Non merci, mon bon monsieur, mais je pense que je vais directement transplaner sur le Chemin, mais merci quand même. Assurais-je alors toujours en souriant. »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en rajouter, car je transplanais directement, sans me soucier des hoquets de stupeur des sorciers présents. Pour apparaitre au milieu des badauds de l'allée sorcière la plus connus d'Angleterre. Je repris ma route en continuant a ignoré les regards de tous pour arriver devant le bâtiment qui abriter la banque dans laquelle j'avais rendez-vous. J'y entrai, sans lire l'avertissement, puis, j'avançais jusqu'à un Gobelin assis derrière une sorte de pupitre et sur un grand et haut tabouret. Je du me racler la gorge a plusieurs repris pour que celui-ci daigne enfin lever les yeux sur moi, une fois que j'eu son attention, je lui montrai mon pendentif et lui expliqua que leur directeur m'avait convoqué via une lettre. Il me regarda quelque minute la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux comme des balles de tennis. Puis il descendit de son tabouret avec une vitesse limite vampirique, puis il détala dans un couloir latéral, pendant que j'attendais toujours devant le pupitre déserté par son occupant. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minute, le Gobelin revins et me conduisit dans le couloir d'où il venait, il m'abandonna cinq minutes plus tard devant une porte en or en me disant que le directeur se trouver derrière et qu'il m'attendait. Puis il me laissa seule, je toqua alors et ouvris la porte sans attendre de réponse, puis je m'avançai jusque devant le bureau encombré de vieux dossiers poussiéreux. Puis je m'assis sur le fauteuil qui se trouver a coter de moi et j'attendis qu'il me voit et qu'il m'explique ce qu'il me voulait.

« - Ah, miss Willows, je vous attendez plus tôt et surtout que j'avais fait en sorte que l'on m'avertisse quand vous apparaitriez dans notre hall. Commençât-il après une bonne quinzaine de minute.

\- Veuillez m'excusez pour ceci, mais venez en au fait Lord Ragnorck, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous me voulez. Le coupais-je sans ménagement de manière sarcastique.

\- Et bien, pour commencer, je suis un Gobelin, une des nombreuses races magique qui existe, la magie existe et...

\- Je suis déjà au courant au sujet de la magie et de votre appartenance a la race des Gobelins. Je suis moi-même une Hybride, à la fois Vampire et Loup-garou, je connais déjà le monde magique et je suis de la lignée de Myrddin Emrys. Le coupais-je avec empressement.

\- Oh, très bien, mais pour votre lignée je dois d'abord m'assuré que c'est bien le cas, ensuite, si nous vous avons contacté, c'est au sujet d'un enfant sorcier. M'expliquât-il alors. Cet enfant est aujourd'hui orphelin, c'est parents sont mort il y'a sept mois de cela, ils ont était assassiné par Lord Voldemort. Ces parents ont utilisé une très ancienne magie Wicca, ils ont fait appelle a la magie pour choisir a leurs fils un tuteur ou un nouveau parent pour prendre soins de leurs enfant si jamais ils ne survivaient pas. La magie a donc choisi avec leur accord un nouveau tuteur et ce tuteur c'est vous.

\- Je vois et ou ce trouve cet enfant ? Et surtout quel est son nom et quel âge a-t'il ? Lui demandais-je alors en soupirant.

\- Lord Dumbledore la pris en charge sans l'accord de personne et la remis a sa tante maternelle sous le prétexte d'une protection par le sang, hors ce genre de protection n'existe pas. Il prétend que comme sa mère c'est sacrifier pour lui, elle lui aurait donc accordé une protection liés a l'amour. Il s'appel Harry Potter et est surnommer l'élu ou le Survivant et il a 25 mois aujourd'hui. Me repondit-il alors en pestant contre Dumbledore.

\- Son prétexte est fallacieux, de nombreuses mères se sacrifie durant les guerres ou pour les sauvé d'une maladie quelconque. Sa signifierait que tout les enfants dans ce cas là serais protéger par ce sort, hors ce n'est pas le cas, il prétend connaitre la magie mais visiblement il ne sait rien des lois de la magie Wicca ni de son fonctionnement. Pestais-je contre l'imbécilité de ce Dumbledore. Bien, en tans que tutrice de cet enfant, je demande à voir l'état des Voutes de ces parents ainsi que de leurs propriétés. Je veus savoir qui a eu accès a ces Voutes, quand et pourquoi. Ensuite vous me donnerais la potion de lignage pour faire valoir mes droits.

\- Très bien, alors où ais-je mis le dossier Potter. Me repondit-il en cherchant le dit dossier dans le bazar présent sur sont bureau. Ah le voila, alors voyons un peux, en tans que tutrice magique et légal, vous allez devoir signé ces papiers pour prendre les titres de noblesse de sa lignée le temps qu'il atteigne sa majorité. Ensuite, voila le récapitulatifs de tout ce que possède le jeune Potter :

Les Voutes principales des Potter contiennent 400 000 000 000 000 Galions.

La Voute mise en place pour l'argent scolaire et de poche du jeune Potter contiens 10 000 000 de Galions.

En biens matériels :

\- 1 château incartable en Ireland,

\- 1manoir a Godric Hollow,

\- 1 Ranch au Texas,

\- 20% des actions de différente entreprise Moldue et sorcière.

En ce qui concerne l'accès aux Voutes voici un autre récapitulatif : de nombreuse sommes d'argent et rentent ont était mise en place par Dumbledore a l'aide de signature surement falsifier.

\- 20 000 galions envoyés aux Weasley,

\- 30 000 galions envoyés sur les comptes Dumbledore,

\- 40 000 galions pour Poudlard,

\- 50 000 galions pour le Ministère de la magie.

\- 10 000 galions pour les Dursley (famille maternelle de l'enfant),

Ah et il y'a également un contra de mariage au nom de monsieur Potter envers mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley, demander par Dumbledore.

\- Parfait, alors pour commencer donnez-moi de quoi signer les papiers que vous vouliez que je signe. Lui ordonnais-je alors avec empressement afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

\- Tenez, voici, signe ici et ici s'il vous plait.

\- Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, vous allez faire cesser les ponctions sur les Voutes Potter et vous allez faire en sorte que tous rembourse l'argent qu'ils on extorquer sans autorisation légal de ma part. Ensuite, vous allez supprimer ce fameux contra de mariage au nom de Potter et Weasley, personne ne mariera l'enfant sans mon accord explicite. Et pour la suite, la potion de lignage s'il vous plait. Ordonnais-je avec dégout et dépit.

\- Ceci sera fais celons votre ordre, ensuite tenez buvez cette potion. Me répondit il alors avec un sourire carnassier et en me tendant une fiole emplit par un liquide opaque blanc. »

Je ne me fis pas prier, je débouchai la fiole et je la vidai d'une traite de son contenue sans saveur aucune. Puis je pris le poignard que Ragnorck me tendis pour m'entailler le bout de mon index afin de laisser quelque goutte tomber sur un vieux parchemin prévu a cet effet. Très vite l'entaille se referma d'elle-même, puis le sang du parchemin fut absorber et une fine écriture apparut et format mon arbre généalogique. Je m'empressai de la donner a Ragnorck qui la lut avec avidité, pendant que je fixer un point du mur derrière lui.

« - Il semblerait que vous aviez raison en ce qui concerner votre lignée, mademoiselle Willows. Vous êtes bien la descendante direct de Myrddin Emrys et vous êtes également la seule. Ce qui signifie que vous pouvez devenir la Matriarche de votre famille, Lady Emrys et prendre toute les décisions concernant les vôtres. M'expliquât-il avec respect et diligence.

\- Je souhaite prendre la tête de ma maison, ensuite, vous allez me faire un autre récapitulatif de mes Voutes et de mes biens. Lui ordonnais-je alors en réfléchissant à un plan pour mettre Harry en sécurité et loin des mains de Dumbledore. Ensuite, je souhaiterais prendre le nom de famille Emrys et adopter Harry Potter comme mon fils et lui faire changer de nom.

\- Bien évidemment, alors voici les récapitulatif de vos possessions :

Les Voutes Emrys possèdent pas moins de 900 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000de galions, ce qui vous place en tête de liste des personnes les plus riches du monde sorcier et moldus confondus.

Vos biens immobiliers et financiers :

\- 1 Château incartable en Sibérie,

\- la totalité de Camelot ou plus connus sous le nom de Poudlard,

\- 1 Villa incartable au Etats-Unis, dans l'état de Washington, a Forks,

\- 70% de part dans divers commerce des différentes Allée commerciales sorcière a travers le monde entier

\- 90% de part dans d'autre société moldus.

Voila l'étendus de votre fortunes. Tenez signer ceci pour devenir la Matriarche de votre famille. Me lista t-il alors avec entrain. Et ceci pour l'adoption de monsieur Potter.

\- Voila, en ce qui concerne le changement d'identité de Potter Junior, voici le nom auquel j'ai pensé : Lysander Sacha Emrys. Lui annonçais-je après que j'eu signé les dit papiers avec un plume de sang.

\- Très bien, tenez, les papiers son dorénavant remplit et totalement légal, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose Milady ? Me demandat-il alors avec un léger rictus qui aurais pus passer pour un sourire s'il n'avait pas les dents d'un requin.

\- Oui, de l'adresse de la famille moldus de mon fils. Ensuite arranger vous pour faire disparaitre par magie toute trace de nous et que personne ne puisse nous retrouver par n'importe quels moyens qui existent y compris la magie Wicca. Mon fils ne mettra pas les pieds à Poudlard, je lui apprendrais tout ce qu'il doit savoir moi-même quand le moment sera venu. Ajoutais-je alors sans scrupule. Ah et aussi un moyen pour payer mes achats sans passer par la case banque si vous voyez ce que je veus dire par là.

\- Tenez l'adresse en question, pour le reste je m'en occupe, les sorts devraient être apposés d'ici quatre jours, pour le moment vous ne pouvez quitter le continent Européen, sinon le sort ne marchera pas. M'expliquât-il alors pendant que je me lever et m'apprêter a quitté le bureau. Et ceci est une carte bleu, elle va vous permettre de faire tout vos achats ou que vous soyez, elle marche aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout Lord Ragnorck, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans vos démarche et autre, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir avant un long moment. Lui dis-je alors en partant. »

Je le laissa planter là dans le couloir, car je me précipita dehors en lisant mes feuilles afin d'être sur de n'avoir rien oublier, puis je transplaner directement chez moi, la matinée et le début d'après midi avait était pourris mais fructueux car en l'espace de quelque heures j'avais beaucoup appris surtout en sondant la mémoire plus millénaires de Ragnorck, j'avais pus apprendre comment la société sorcière agissait en ce moment pour ne pas être prise au dépourvus quand je devrais retourner dans leurs monde et régler mes compte avec Dumbledore. Il avait beaucoup de squelette dans son placard celui-là, mais je savais faire preuve d'une patience d'ange en ce qui concerner la vengeance. Je poser sur ma table basse les papiers que je venais de relire, puis je me mis au travail, je commençai par aller vendre ma vielle voiture pour en acheter une, plus classe, une magnifique Jaguar XJ noir que j e m'empressai d'étrenner avec une joie non dissimuler. Je pris la direction de ma maison familiale ou j'eu une discutions virulente avec ma mère la forçant à me dire la vérité sur mon père a l'aide de l'hypnose, j'avais enfin un prénom Marcus, ça plus sa nationalité me renforçais dans mon intention qu'un jour j'irais lui parler. Mais pour le moment, je mis les point sur les i a ma mère en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus le droit de ce mêler de ma vie.

Quand j'eu la certitude qu'elle venait de me renier, je partis sans aucun état d'âme de cette maison, je ne pleurai pas, car je n'en avais plus rien à faire d'eux. Je retournais donc chez moi pour me reposer de cette journée.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, je commençais à faire mes cartons pour déménager au plus vite, une fois que tout fut prêt, je fit mes valises, ne laissant sortie que quelque vêtements pour les prochain jours, je mis mes cartons dans le coffre de ma voiture, puis je la fit transférer en Angleterre d'où je compter partir une fois mon fils dans mes bras. J'avais préparé quelque potion de soins et trois fioles de potions d'oublie pour les Dursley pour leur oublier Lysander et moi de leurs mémoire de tel manière que Dumbledore ne pourrais rien faire. Le dernier jour, je mis le tout dans un sac en bandoulière, je pris ma valise, fermis mon appartement qui n'aller pas rester bien longtemps inoccupé, puis je transplaner a Londres ou j'héler un Taxis pour me rendre a Little Whinging dans le Surrey. Une fois sur place, j'hypnotisai le chauffeur pour qu'il m'attende sans broncher et refuse quiconque d'autre en course tant que je ne serais pas revenus, puis je me dirigeai vers le numéro quatre. Mais juste devant la porte de la dite maison, somme toute banal et horriblement identique aux autre, je sentis l'odeur du sang, le sang d'un très jeune enfant, là un mauvais pressentiment m'assaillis. Quelque chose me disait que c'était mon fils qu'il était blessé, alors je ne préoccupai pas plus d'être en pleins jour, car je défonçai la porte à l'aide d'un grand coup de pied, puis j'entrai sans préambule, la dans la cuisine trois personne un sorte de croisement entre une girafe et un cheval, une sorte d'hybride mi-cochon, mi-morse a l'apparence vaguement humaine avec dans un siége bébé une sorte de porcelet geignard, assis a la table de la cuisine au fond du couloir entrain de manger, me regarder avec la même appréhension qu'un chien pris dans les phares d'une voiture de course. Je ne leurs donnais pas le temps de réagir a ma présence que j'utilisai la magie Wicca pour les endormirent, pour trouver la source du sang, je me douter que le porcelet n'était pas mon fils, en n'utilisant que mon nez, je découvris a ma plus grande horreur que l'odeur venez du petit placard sous les escaliers, placard que j'ouvris avec violence et force et là, l'horreur se peignis sur mon visage, Lysander était couvert de sang et de bleus, son bras droit former un angle bizarre tout comme sa jambe gauche, il était allonger sur un matelas puant l'urine et le sang, pleins de sang, le pire fut quand je sentis sur lui l'odeur du sexe, la mon vampire pris le dessus, je refermais la porte d'entrée a l'aide de la magie, puis j'insonorisa la maison et la rendis indétectable pour tous, une fois que ce fut fait, je pris leurs fils que je mis dans sa chambre, pour le moment il n'était qu'innocent et l'hybride en moi ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais ces deux parents n'aller pas s'en sortir comme cela.

Quand il fut dans sa chambre et que je l'eu insonorisé, je redescendis toujours rageuse pour ce qu'ils avaient osé faire a mon fils.

Quand je fut à nouveau au rez-de-chaussée, j'entrepris de prendre mon fils dans mes bras avec toute la délicatesse dont je pouvais faire preuve, puis je l'emmena dans la chambre d'amis a l'étage ou j'entrepris de le soigner au mieux a l'aide de mes pouvoir et de mon sang, il l'avait violé avec tellement de violence et de brutalité qu'il l'avait déchirer, voir mon fils dans un tel état ne faisait qu'augmenter ma fureur, mais je la contins en moi pour évité de faire un massacre, mon fils était la priorité, alors une fois que j'eu lui eu administré tout les soins nécessaire, je le laissai dormir pour retourner dans la cuisine ou je fis un massacre, un véritable bain de sang. La cuisine fut recouverte de sang du sol au plafond, j'en avais aussi sur moi, mais avec la magie je nettoyai mes vêtements, puis j'effaçai toute trace de mon passage du quartier, puis je repris mon fils dans mes bras et remonta dans le taxi qui n'avait pas bougé conformément a mes ordres, puis je pris la direction de l'aéroport.

Après avoir effacé toute trace de mon passage, je pris deux billet pour l'Amérique sous un nom d'empreint en cachant l'apparence de mon fils pour que personne ne puisse le reconnaitre. Je fis acheminer ma voiture jusqu'à Seattle, puis nous primes l'avion, je fis en sorte que mon fils dorme durant la totalité du trajet afin qu'il ne panique pas. Au bout de dix-sept heures, nous arrivâmes enfin a New-York, là, je pris la correspondance pour Seattle, dix-sept autre longue heures nous attendait et je devais réveiller mon fils pour donner le change, heureusement, la correspondance ne se ferait que le lendemain en début de soirée, j'aller avoir le temps de parler a Lysander. Je me tenais là, assise sur le bout du lit à observer mon fils dormir pendant que mon sort perdait peux a peux de son efficacité pour le réveiller. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, il commença enfin à ouvrir deux magnifique émeraudes, qui se posèrent rapidement sur moi, je l'entendis clairement commençait à paniquer, son cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et sa respiration irrégulière, devenu sifflante. Je lui souriais franchement, puis je pme levais doucement pour lui apporter un petit déjeuner dont son estomac semblait attendre la venue avec impatience.

« - Bonjour, Harry, tiens c'est pour toi, tu dois avoir faim. Lui dis-je avec une voix volontairement douce. Mange, n'est pas peur mon ange, tu n'a plus rien à craindre, je ne te ferais jamais de mal et ton oncle et ta tante ne pourrons plus jamais t'en faire, c'est juré. »

Il ne me répondis pas, il tremblait comme une feuille, le voir comme cela me fendait le cœur ou me le brisait. L'hybride en moi l'avait déjà revendiqué comme son petit, alors à mes yeux il n'était pas autre chose que mon fils. Je voyais bien qu'il était terrifier, le pire était que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le calmer, en dehors du fait de lui modifier sa mémoire pour que ces souvenirs ne reviennent que quand il serait capable d'y faire face, hors je ne voulais pas faire ça. Mais une idée me traversa l'esprit, je pouvais peut être utilisé l'hypnose pour éteindre ces pires émotions par rapport a tout ça, pour ensuite y travailler avec lui quand il serait un peux plus âgée. Alors, je le fis. Quand ce fut fait, il semblait apaiser et plus serein et clame, se qui me fit soupiré de contentement.

« - Mange, petit prince, tu en as besoin. Lui assurais-je en lui donnant son plateau et en lui donnant la becquer. Je m'appelle Belinda, ton papa et ta maman on charger une vieille amie à eux et moi de te choisir un tuteur pour veiller sur toi. Ce tuteur c'est moi, je vais prendre soin de toi a partir de maintenant, je suis ta nouvelle maman si tu veux. »

Il ne me répondit pas, préférant m'observer de ces deux grands yeux vert étincelant. Je luis souris et lui expliqua que nous allions devoir reprendre l'avions dans la soirée pour nous rendre dans notre nouvelle maison. Il hochât alors la tête pour me dire qu'il avait compris, mais je voyais qu'il voulait quelque chose, mais qu'il n'osé pas me le demander, en l regardant dans les yeux, je pus voir son envie. Alors en souriant, je le pris dans mes bras et le serra contre moi en plaçant sa tête dans mon cou. Je le sentis accrocher ces deux petites mains à mon débardeur en frottant son nez contre ma peau. J'en souriais car ce geste était trop mignon pour moi, je me mis alors à lui frotter le dos et la tête en fredonnant une petite berceuse. Au bout d'un moment il s'endormit contre moi, je n'eu pas d'autre choix que de m'allongée sur le divan en le tenant contre ma poitrine. Je mis une alarme sur mon portable pour être réveiller au bon moment pour ne pas rater notre avion, puis je m'endormis à mont tour toujours en le tenant contre mon cœur.

Dans l'avion, je le laissai éveiller pendant quatre heures, puis je l'endormis a l'aide d'un sort afin qu'il ne s'ennuis pas durant le trajet. Pour moi, le trajet fut long, ma soif commençait à se faire sentir, mais je tenais bon, je savais qu'une fois a terre je devrais aller chassé presque immédiatement. Rester enfermer dix-huit-heures de plus dans cet avion était encore difficile, la brûlure de ma gorge s'intensifier de plus en plus et je peinais a garder mon visage humain, quand nous fûmes enfin arriver a Seattle, je laissa mon fils dormir dans ma chambre d'hôtel et je partis alors en chasse dans les rues. Je me rendis dans les rues les plus malfamée de Seattle a vitesse vampirique, je trouvais rapidement un dealeur que je vidais promptement, puis je m'occupai du cas d'un mac qui essayer de mettre sur le trottoir une gamine de treize ans. Une fois rassasiée et ma soif étanchée, je retournai à l'hôtel pour réveiller Lysander.

Nous restâmes deux jours a Seattle, le temps de recevoir ma Jaguar qui avait mit plus de temps à être acheminer. Puis nous reprîmes la route, Lysander semblait heureux et presser d'arriver, lui qui n'avait jamais voyagé, était heureux de voir de nouveau paysage, mais au bout d'une heure de route, il s'endormit. Moi je continuai à conduire jusqu'à arriver à Forks, de ce que je pouvais voir, c'était une petite ville en bord de mer, avec a peine une heure de route une plus grande ville remplit de boutiques, le tout entouré par une grande et magnifique forêt verdoyante. Nous allions bien nous plaire ici, certes le temps n'allait pas souvent être ensoleillé, plutôt pluvieux, mais je m'en ficher, j'adorais la nature, notre maison allez entre être entourais constamment et la louve en moi appréciais la sensation de liberté que cette ville nous procurait. Je passai devant de nombreuse infrastructures, comme les écoles, l'hôpital quelque superettes, rien de bien folichons celons moi. Les lycéens avaient eu l'air plus qu'ahuris quand ma voiture est passé devant leur lycée, tellement que j'en avais souris comme le chat de Cheshire. Mais au niveau du centre-ville je du m'arrêter sur le côté car une voiture de police me suivais et j'avais bien compris qu'ils voulaient m'interpeler. Une fois que je fus arrêté, j'ouvris la vitre de ma voiture, là, un homme, grand, brun, au yeux marron et a la moustache brune vint me parler.

« - Bonjours, madame, Shérif Charly Swan, je vous demanderais les papiers du véhicule.

\- Bonjour, tenez, y'a-t'il un problème Shérif ? Lui demandais-je en lui tendant mes nouveaux papiers d'identité ainsi que ceux de mon fils et les papiers de ma Jaguar.

\- Et bien, vue qu'apparemment une voiture de type Jaguar a était récemment voler a Seattle, vous comprenez que je devais vérifier celle que j'ai sous les yeux madame. Vos papiers semble en ordre, que venez-vous faire dans une si petite ville avec votre fils et un aussi belle voiture ?

\- Je comprends monsieur, mais ce n'est pas madame dans mon cas, mais mademoiselle, quand à votre question, je viens m'installer pour quelque année ici, j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Expliquais-je en souriant doucement. Donc me voila avec mon fils, cette ville dégage un charme plutôt particulier. Oh, comme vous êtes le Shérif, tenez mon adresse et mon acte de propriété, si jamais vous avez besoin pour un quelconque problème, j'imagine que c'est d'usage.

\- En effet, mada... mademoiselle... Le terrain entre la Push et la forêt vous appartient à ce que je vois. Me repondit-il alors avec un air triste. J'ignoré qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain privé, veuillez nous excusez moi et mon meilleur ami pour y avoir pécher sans autorisation.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, cela n'est pas grave, vous n'avez fait que pêcher, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais porter plainte pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Si vous le désirez, vous et votre ami pouvez venir y pêcher autant de fois que vous le désirez cela ne me dérange pas du tout, vous y êtes les bienvenues. Lui assurais-je avec un léger sourire. Par contre, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, mais je ferais mieux d'arriver enfin chez nous, mon fils va bientôt ce réveiller et je suis sûr qu'il va être d'humeur grincheuse.

\- Oh, heu... Merci, mais vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas, nous avons tendance à pêcher prés de la villa ? Me demandât-il alors en ce frottant la nuque d'un air gêner.

\- Oui, je suis sûr de moi, Shérif, vous et votre ami pouvez venir pêcher sur mes eaux autant de fois et de temps que vous le souhaitez, ne changer rien a vos habitudes, cela me ferais plaisir. Continuais-je alors d'une voix douce en vérifiant que mon fils dormait toujours.

\- Et bien, merci, je transmettrais l'information à mon ami, merci beaucoup et bonne journée mademoiselle. Me remerciât-il alors avec un sourire timide en repartant vers sa voiture de patrouille. »

Je lui adressai un signe de la main quand sa voiture me dépassa, puis je repris la route, comme-ci de rien n'était. Je pris la direction de la Push, la réserve indienne de l'Etat. Je bifurquai sur la droite, a une quinzaine de kilomètres de la réserve, c'était un vieux chemin en terre qui ne me déranger pas vraiment, le chemin était bien plat ce qui était très bien pour moi, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, je vis apparaitre un magnifique lac, immense, entouré par deux trois banc de sable et des Saule pleureur entourant le dit lac. Je me garai prés d'un ponton en bois qui mener vers une magnifique villa de style victorien sur pilotis. Je sortis de ma voiture et pris mon fils dans mes bras, qui lui dormait encore comme un bien heureux, puis je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. La villa, faite uniquement de bois dégager une impression magique, cette villa ressembler a celle des indiens ou encore celle que l'on pouvait trouver en Louisiane. La porte d'entrée était faite de vitraux magnifique représentant un vampire et un loup, voir cette représentation me fit sourire, surtout en sachant que j'étais un hybride, j'ouvris alors la porte a l'aide de ma magie, la je me retrouvai dans un grand salon cosy, au centre de la pièce ce trouver quatre canapé les uns en face des autres. Le mur a ma gauche posséder une magnifique cheminée, le mur du fond et sur ma gauche étaient des baie vitrée avec un système pour ouvrir le tout, une partie du mur du fond était ouvert qui dévoiler une magnifique cuisine américaine avec un îlot central, juste sur ma gauche, un escalier menant a l'étage, que je montai rapidement, une fois arriver au palier, je vis un long couloir avec de nombreuse portes fermer, qui cacher plusieurs chambre avec salle de bain et dressing, oui, cette villa aller nous plaire a moi et Lysander. Je trouvais rapidement une chambre pour enfant ou je couchais Lysander. Puis je redescendis afin d'aller récupéré mes cartons dans le coffre de ma voiture, je commençais à vidé ceux-ci, quand j'eu finis, je fis apparaitre de quoi nous nourrir pour la soirée et le lendemain matin. Une fois que j'eu finis de préparé le repas, je fis manger mon fils, puis je le recouchais, pour ensuite manger a mon tour et me prélasser un peux sur l'un des canapés. Mais bout de plusieurs heures à flemmarder, je verrouillais ma voiture ainsi que ma porte d'entrée, pour ensuite aller prendre un bon bain et aller me coucher. Une fois allonger dans mon nouveau lit, j'eu enfin un sourire de soulagement, car enfin j'étais libre, sans ma mère et ma famille sur mon dos pour me forcer à faire quoique se soit, je pourrais enfin continuer mon travail et mes écrit tout en élevant Lysander, enfin libre de faire tout ce que je souhaitais, oui la liberté avait du bon.


	5. Chapitre 5

Depuis notre installations, je passais tout mon temps à élever Lysander et a écrire des romans qui continuer à avoir un succès monstre. Le Shérif ainsi que son ami venez pêcher régulièrement au lac et parfois manger avec nous, j'avais rencontré les Quilleutes, qui ont vite appris que je n'étais pas une menace ni pour eux, ni pour les habitant de Forks et encore moins pour mon fils. Du moment que je ne chassais pas a Forks, Port-Angeles et la réserve, j'avais fais une promesse et quand j'avais besoin de chasser je confiais Lysander a Sue Clearwater le temps que je m'occupe de ma soif. Lysander avait eu plusieurs accès de magie accidentel, j'en étais heureuse, dés le lendemain de notre arrivée, j'avais pratiqué un rituel d'adoption par le sang sur Lysander, qui maintenant était mon enfant en tout y compris le sang, il avait changé d'apparence, ses cheveux n'étais plus aussi indiscipliné qu'avant, ils avaient bouclé, comme les miens et était maintenant blond miel, il me ressemblait énormément, seul ses yeux n'avaient pas changer, de la même couleur émeraude qu'avant et de la même forme, toujours en amande. Je savais que les Quilleutes étaient des métamorphes et qu'ils se transformaient au contact de vampire, mais aucun ne c'était encore transformer depuis que j'étais venue vivre a Forks avec mon enfant qui lui aussi était devenue un hybride, alors j'avais compris que seul la présence de vampire de type Sang-froid, c'était donc suffisant pour être en paix avec mes voisins.

Cela faisait quatre ans depuis que nous étions arrivé et installer, Lysander avait grandissait et j'avais commençais à lui apprendre la magie Wicca et l'histoire de la magie sorcière. Je lui avait appris deux ans auparavant qu'il était un sorcier, son ancien nom, son histoire et pourquoi je préférais qu'il n'aille jamais a Poudlard tans qu'il ne serais pas prêt a se battre contre Dumbledore et son ordre de potiches, le ministère et leur manipulations et Voldemort et ces partisans. Il connaissait mon nom et mon histoire et il l'accepter, il avait commençait à m'appeler maman dés le lendemain de note aménagement, j'en étais plus qu'heureuse, j'avais eu tellement peur qu'il me rejette quand il saurait la vérité sur moi, sur lui et sur notre nature, mais il n'en fit rien, notre discussion nous avait rapproché énormément. Le fait d'être devenu un hybride ne le gêner pas plus que cela, je lui fournissais régulièrement du sang humain en revenant de mes chasses, ne l'emmenant jamais avec moi afin de préserver le peu d'innocence qu'il lui rester. J'avais commençais à travailler avec lui sur ces émotion en commençant par la peur, il avait encore du mal, mais il faisait de gros progrès. En plus de la magie, je l'avais inscrit à l'école primaire de la ville, cela lui plaisait beaucoup et il s'ouvrait aux autres enfants de son âge. Mais il ne pouvait pas inviter ces amis chez nous, a cause de la magie qui y régner j'avais déjà du mal à cacher le tout a nos invité, alors des enfants, je ne souhaiter pas avoir a utilisé l'hypnose sur eux, j'avais donc bien expliqué pourquoi je ne souhaiter pas que se amis viennent ici, chose qu'il comprit très bien, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas encore aller chez ces amis a cause de ces, encore trop nombreux, accès de magie accidentel.

Un soir, durant un diner avec Harry Clearwater et Charly Swan, j'appris qu'une nouvelle famille c'était installer a Forks, du moins, dans ces alentours, un peut en retrait, les Cullen. Une famille de sept personnes, les parent et cinq enfant, tous adoptés et dont quatre étaient en couples, se qui laisser l'un d'eux célibataire, apparemment le père était médecin et compter commencer à travailler a l'hôpital de la ville, la mère était, semble t-il décoratrice d'intérieur, quand aux enfants, tous adolescent qui aller commencer à aller au lycée. Parmi mes deux invités, seul Harry Clearwater était au courant de ce que nous étions moi et mon fils, dés que je vis son regard sur moi, dans le dos de Charly, je compris qu'il voulait me parler en privée dés que possible, je du donc lui faire un léger signe de tête pour lui montré que j'avais bien compris. A la fin de la soirée, le chef Swan partis avec sa voiture de patrouille, pendant que Harry faisait semblant de se préparé à partir a son tour. Une fois la voiture du Shérif disparut dans le noir, il cessa de faire semblant et s'asseyait sur l'un des canapés en face de moi.

« - Navré, mais il fallait que nous parlions des Cullen. Me dit-il alors en prenant le verre de whisky que je lui tendais.

\- Je comprends, y'a pas a s'en faire, que ce passe t'il alors ? Lui répondis-je en me servant un verre à mon tour.

\- Les Cullen, se sont des vampires. Avouât-il alors en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Ah, vue de ton regard Clearwater, ce ne sont pas des vampires lambda, donc des Sang-froid. Remarquais-je alors en le fixant.

\- Exactement, ils sont déjà venu ici par le passé et l'ancêtre de Billy Black a fait un traité avec eux quand il a vue que ces Sangsues ne se nourrissaient que de sang animal, qu'ils sont végétariens. Reniflât-il alors avec mépris.

\- Ne sois pas si méprisant Harry, rappel toi que je suis un Hybride comme Lysander et que nous nous nourrissons de sang humain, je pense que comparait a eux, c'est nous que tu devrais mépriser. Le rabrouais-je durement.

\- Je sais, en fait, c'est à cause du gène du loup, chez les jeunes de la Tribu, maintenant que les Cullen sont arrivé ici, le gène va s'activer chez-eux, cela m'inquiète, car aucun ne sais vraiment comment se comporter et se contrôler une fois que le gène sera actif chez eux et qu'ils se transformeront pour la première fois. Finit-il par avouait avec inquiétude.

\- J'imagine que Seth et Leah sont concernés pour que tu sois dans cet état. Compris-je alors en soupirant sous le regard suppliant de mon ami. Très bien, prévient le conseil, que quand ils auront besoins de moi pour la Meute, je serais là pour les aidés et leurs apprendre se qu'ils doivent savoir sur leurs nature. Mais qu'ils ne fassent rien contre les Cullen, j'irais leurs parler dés que possible. Tiens moi au courant de tout ceux qui son susceptibles de se transformer dans les mois ou les années à venir.

\- Merci, Belinda, c'est vraiment gentil a toi de nous donner un coup de main pour cela, ça signifie beaucoup pour nous, je vais leur parler le plus tôt possible et je te recontacte par la suite pour te donner leur réponse. Me repondit-il alors avec un sourire sincère, en ce levant pour enfin partir. »

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire, pendant qu'il prenait sa voiture pour enfin rentré chez lui. Quand je fus seule, je me rendis dans la cuisine pour sortir de quoi créer une barrière protectrice autour de mes terres et de la Réserves afin d'empêcher tout intrusion non autorisé par un Sang-froid qui aurait de mauvaise intention, quand ce fut fait, j'allais me coucher en prévoyant ma future visite chez les Cullen, je savais qu'ils ne se montreraient pas tans qu'il y aurait du soleil, pour ne pas que le secret soit percer a jour par les humains, je choisi donc de me rendre chez eux a se moment là, avec Lysander, nous ne risquions rien, notre odeur leur dirait qu'il n'ont pas intérêt a vouloir nous bouffer. Le lendemain après-midi, j'eu la confirmation d'Harry que je pourrais les aidés quand le moment serais venue et que je serais considérée comme l'Alpha de la Meute, jusqu'a se que je choisisse l'un d'entre eux pour me remplacer. Je fus donc directement promut Alpha avant même que la Meute ne se forme à nouveau. Je devais donc rencontré les Cullen en tans qu'Alpha, pour les prévenir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seules créatures surnaturelles de l'Etat. Je laissais passer deux semaines avant de me décidé à aller les voir avec mon fils, Harry m'avait remis leur adresse durant la première semaine, de ce fait je n'avais plus qu'a me rendre chez eux. Lys était impatient d'arriver et de rencontré les Sang-froid, car il était très curieux de comment ils étaient, le voir sautiller sur son siège me faisait sourire doucement, j'aimer le voir comme cela, heureux. Les Cullen vivaient, limite en marge de la ville, en pleine forêt, chose qui me semblait normal, car celon les lois des Volturi, ils ce devaient de garder le secret de leur nature pour rester en vie, enfin autant qu'ils le pouvaient étant donner qu'ils ne vivaient plus vraiment. Je pris soudainement une route étroite et discrète, qui mener dans la forêt, au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, je vis une villa blanche et très lumineuse apparaitre au loin, visiblement, tans que personne ne venait les voir, ils pouvaient vivres comme bon leurs semblait, chose somme toute normal. Je finis par me garé devant l'entrée de leur maison, Ly était très impressionnée par leur maison, pas aussi belle que la notre, mais magnifique quand même. Je sortie de ma Jaguar avec grâce, et je fit descendre Ly de la voiture, pour ensuite nous rendre a la porte d'entrée, j'avais, pour l'occasion, mis un pant-a-court en jean bleu-nuit, moulant, avec des chaussures a talon, un débardeur rouge avec au dessus une légère veste en cuir blanc, j'avais laisser mes cheveux blond miel libre, qui descendais en boucle dans mon dos, une légère touche de maquillage pour souligner mes yeux et ma bouche, se pourquoi je ne fut pas étonner de voir l'un des vampire présent qui venait de m'ouvrir me regarder avec la bouche qui tomber au sol. Lys, ce moqua du jeune homme devant moi, qui ressembler a un grand ours en peluche, son rire parut d'ailleurs, ramener la peluche vivante a la réalité, car il se mit a sourire d'un air gêner, puis il pris la parole.

« - Oh, heu... Excusez-moi, je suis Emmett Cullen, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Belinda Emrys, je suis l'une de vos voisines, je viens justement parler avec votre clan de la part des Anciens de la Réserve en tans qu'Alpha. Lui expliquais-je alors, pendant qu'il écarquillait les yeux sous la surprise. Et voici mon fils, Lysander.

\- Heu... Hum, entrée, je vais prévenir Carlisle, de votre présence et demander aux autres de venir dans le salon. Venez, suivez-moi. M'expliquât-il avec empressement et méfiance. »

Je lui souris pour calmer sa méfiance, mais peine perdus, il me conduisit dans un magnifique salon, ou je me mis a regarder a l'extérieur pendant que Lys, s'asseyait sur l'un des canapés, j'entendis des murmures venant de l'étage, ainsi que de la cuisine et du jardin, puis, je sentis la présence de plusieurs vampires derrière moi, l'un deux semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement agressive contre moi, un autre triste et amère mais cela ne venais pas d'un regard sur moi. Je soupirai doucement, puis je me retournais pour enfin voir les Cullen dans leur ensemble.

« - Bonjour, je suis Belinda Emrys et voici mon fils Lysander. Lys, tu aurais du attendre avant de t'asseoir, nous ne somme pas chez nous, il me semble t'avoir appris les bonne manières. Me présentais-je alors à tous en reprenant mon fils pour son manque de respect pour les lieux ou nous nous trouvions.

\- Pardon maman, excusez-moi, j'aurais du demander, je suis désolé. Me repondit-il alors en s'excusant auprès de nos hôte et de moi.

\- Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma compagne Esmée, vous avez déjà rencontré Emmett, ici c'est sa compagne Rosalie, voici Jasper et sa femme Alice et voici le dernier Edward. Me présenta alors un grand blond aux yeux dorés, tout comme les autres. Que nous vos votre visite chez nous ?

\- Et bien, je souhaité me présenté, ensuite, je voulais m'assuré que vous n'étiez pas un danger pour la Réserve et les habitants de Forks. Commençais-je à expliquer.

\- Cela n'est pas votre affaire, rentrez chez-vous et surtout ne revenez pas, la porte et au bout du couloir. Me coupas alors la seule blonde de la famille, Rosalie.

\- Rosalie ! La réprimandât alors la femme du médecin, Esmée.

\- Laissez, Esmée, ce n'est pas grave et puis je sais me défendre. Dis-je alors avant que cela ne dégénère en règlement de compte, pendant que je sentais une vague de calme traverser la pièce. Dis-moi, Jasper ? Tu es un Empathe ?

\- Heu, oui, pourquoi ? Me repondit-il en fronçant ces sourcils blonds.

\- J'ai sentis la vague de calme que tu as envoyé à tout le monde. Impressionnant, je n'en avais encore jamais rencontré. Tu a du talent, vraiment. Lui expliquais-je en lui souriant.

\- Heu, merci, enfin je crois.

\- Rosalie, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal. Je crois que je dois vous expliquer qui je suis. Puis-je m'asseoir ? Se sera long. Lys, vas y, tu en meurs d'envie, je le vois bien. Demandais-je doucement, en regardant le chef du clan et ensuite mon fils, qui observer Rosalie avec insistance.

A peine, eu-je fini ma phrase que Lys, s'éclipsa pour se retrouver dans les bras d'une Rosalie surprise.

\- Désolée, mais Lys semble beaucoup t'apprécier et j'avoue que j'ai sentis ton amertume en nous observant, j'imagine que ta condition de vampire Sang-froid ne dois pas trop te plaire. Lui dis-je avec un regard compatissant, pendant que Lys ce faisait câliner sans vergogne.

\- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer madame, ce que vous nous voulez ? Finit par demander Esmée en s'asseyant avec son compagnon en face de moi.

\- Bien, alors, pour commencer, Lys et moi, ne somme pas humain, ça, je pense que vous, vous en êtes rendus compte, nous ne somme pas des métamorphes, nous somme des Hybrides, c'est-a-dire, mi-vampire, mi-loup-garou. Avouais-je sous les hoquets de stupeur de tous. Nous ne somme pas un danger pour vous, pour personne a vrais dire, en dehors de ceux qui nous ferons du mal. Juste a titre d'info, oui nous nous nourrissons de sang humain, mais uniquement celui des criminels, je refuse de boire le sang des innocents, Lys suis le même régime que moi, sauf que c'est moi qui lui fournis le sang dont il a besoin, car il est trop jeune pour venir chasser a Seattle avec moi. Les Quilleutes sont au courant pour nous, notre présence n'a pas déclencher le gène du loup chez les jeunes de la Tribu, mais la votre, le feras, étant a moitié louve, je dois assuré le rôle d'Alpha sur la Meute qui va bientôt émergée, d'ici un ans ou quelque mois, le gène s'activera et certains des Quilleutes ce transformerons. Je les tiendrais autant que possible pour évité le moindre débordement, j'aimerais que vous en fassiez autant, je ne veux pas de guerre ni de combat ou de duel les un contre les autre, cela ne servirait a rien. Je vais être honnête avec vous, nous pouvons être amis si vous le voulez, mais trahissait le traité, trahissait-moi et je vous détruirais est-ce clair ? Si vous avez le moindre problème contacté moi et je vous aiderais.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un Sang-froid, sinon vous seriez entrain de scintiller tout comme votre fils. Je suppose que vous êtes de la branche supérieure des vampires. Finit par demander Carlisle.

\- En effet, contrairement a vous qui avait du venin qui coule dans vos veines, moi c'est bel et bien du sang, pareille pour Lys, nos morsure ne transforme pas en vampire nos victimes. Cependant, elles peuvent vous tuer, tuer les vampires comme nous i nous utilisons la morsure du loup et inversement pour les loups-garous. Pour devenir un vampire comme nous, la personne doit avoir but notre sang et mourir juste après pour entrer en transition, a leur réveil ils on un choix, boire du sang pour achever la transformation ou mourir. Dans le cas de Lys, c'est différent, car, il est devenu mon fils à la suite d'un rituel d'adoption par le sang, contrairement au Vampire ou Hybride classique, j'étais une sorcière avant d'être transformer. Pas une sorcière Wicca, mais une sorcière utilisatrice de baguette magique, j'ai appris cependant à utiliser la magie Wicca avec le temps. En tans que Hybride je n'ais pas plus de cinq ans de vie et Lys en a trois, depuis le rituel. Le rituel avait pour but qu'il devienne mon fils en tout y compris le sang, ce qui l'a transformé en Hybride, de part ce fait, il n'est pas passé par la case transition, c'est comme-ci il était né en tans qu'Hybride. Il va continuer à grandir, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'âge adulte pour ensuite ne plus vieillir. Il est aussi immortels que moi, nous ne vieillirons plus et vivrons pendant des milliers d'année et bien plus encore. Ajoutais-je afin de bien leur faire comprendre ce que nous étions et comment nous fonctionnions.

\- Je vois, c'est plutôt impressionnant et intéressant à savoir. Finit par lâcher Edward dans un souffle, avec incrédulité.

\- Dis-donc, toi, tu es un télépathe, n'essaye plus d'entré dans ma tête ou je t'assure que tu le sentiras passer, je ne serais pas aussi clémente la prochaine fois. Et c'est pareil pour la tête de Lys, il a lui aussi une protection puissante. Lui adressais-je avec un regard de défit.

\- Maman ? M'interpella mon fils avec tristesse de l'endroit ou il ce trouvait, c'est-a-dire des bras de Rosalie. Elle est comme moi, maman, tout pareil.

\- Que veus-tu dire Lys ? Lui demandais-je avec inquiétude.

\- Elle a... Pareil que moi... Tu sais, les Dursley. Elle... Pareil. Expliquât-il aussi bien qu'il pouvait alors qu'il commencer à pleurer silencieusement.

\- Lys... Rosalie, il a sentis ce que ce ou ces hommes ton fait par le passé. Et j'en suis désolée, Lysander a subit la même chose peut avant que je ne vienne le chercher. Expliquais-je a Rosalie qui me regarder avec interrogation, tout en calmant la fureur qui monter en flèche en moi. Les Dursley étaient la famille de sa tante maternelle. Un homme du monde sorcier, Dumbledore la déposer une nuit chez eux, peux après le meurtre de ses parents, il n'en avait pas le droit, mais il s'en fichait. Quand j'ai su que j'avais était choisi par la magie pour être sa tutrice, j'ignorais à ce moment là ce qu'il lui faisait subir, je n'ais su qu'une fois sur place pour le prendre avec moi. Quand je suis arrivée devant leur maison, j'ai sentis l'odeur du sang, mon instinct ma toute suite dit que c'était le sien, alors j'ai défoncé la porte, il n'était pas avec les autres dans la cuisine, je les ais tous endormis, puis je l'ais chercher, ils l'avaient enfermer dans ce putain de placard sous l'escalier, couvert de sang, de bleu de blessures en tout genre, le pire c'est quand j'ai sentis l'odeur du sexe sur lui, c'est là que j'ai compris ce qu'ils lui avait fait. Je suis entrée dans une fureur et une rage tel, que je ne sais pas encore comment j'ai réussi à rester suffisamment au contrôle pour protéger leurs propre fils de ce que je leur ais fait par la suite. J'ai, au sens propre, retapisser leur cuisine avec leur sang et leurs tripes, je suis de nature pacifiste, mais je ne supporte pas ce genre de crime, c'est en partie pour ça que je préfère boire le sang des criminel de ce genre, mais aussi parce que mon ancêtre ma appris à respecter suffisamment la vie pour ne pas vouloir tuer ou boire le sang des innocents. Mais, cet homme et sa femme, ne méritaient en aucun cas la vie que leurs propre parents leurs ont donné.

\- Je crois que j'aurais fait pareil que toi face a de tel monstres, comment peut-on faire autant de mal a un enfant ? Pourquoi ? S'exclamât alors Rosalie sous les regards peiner de tous.

\- Nous aurions tous fait la même chose que toi. Fit alors la peluche ambulante.

\- Rosalie, si tu veus, je peux t'aider, j'ai fais la même a Lys quand il ne pouvait pas gérer ses émotions, a l'aide de l'hypnose des Vampires, j'ai éteins les émotions lié a l'agression, puis j'ai attendus qu'il soi un peux plus âgés pour travailler dessus. JE bloque t'est émotions, et disons une fois par semaine tu viens me voir je débloque l'une d'entre elles et nous en discutons pour comprendre l'origine profonde de l'émotion en question, puis j'essaye de d'aider à comprendre mieux tes émotions pour les maintenir sous contrôle sans que ton frère ne passe son temps à les réguler. Lui proposais-je alors en sortant une gourde pour Lys qui vint la prendre et la boire.

\- Tu pourrais vraiment faire ça pour Rosalie ? Malgré son mauvais caractère ? S'exprimât le nounours en prenant la jolie blonde dans ces bras.

\- Oui, si elle le souhaite, je peux le faire, mais uniquement si elle veut de mon aide. Affirmais-je doucement en souriant. Je te laisse y réfléchir avec ton compagnon, je ne te forcerais à rien, mais si tu a besoin tiens, c'est mon numéro. Je vous laisse d'ailleurs à tous mon numéro, si besoin n'hésitez pas et voici mon adresse. Nous devons y aller. Rosalie, si tu veux juste venir pour discuter ou pour t'occuper de Lys n'hésite pas, je te fais pleinement confiance.

\- Merci a vous d'être venue pour nous expliquer le problème et pour nous expliquer que vous allez vous occuper de la prochaine nouvelle Meute. Finit Esmée sous le regard bienveillant de son compagnon. »

Nous les saluâmes puis, nous sortîmes et je pris le volant après que Lys se soit installé et attacher a l'arrière du véhicule. Puis je fis marche arrière et retourna chez nous.


End file.
